


Heart-shaped Pancakes

by Blurryface96



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, I'm new, M/M, My First AO3 Post, One Shot, Pancakes, Phanfiction, Short, i don't know what is going on with this site yet, my first phanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:31:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blurryface96/pseuds/Blurryface96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan didn't talk to Phil for 2 weeks, he was too busy. When he realised what he had done, he was terrified it's too late. He tries to say sorry to Phil by making heart-shaped pancakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart-shaped Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first phanfic so i'm really sorry. Also i'm not english so there can be lots of mistakes. Sorry again. 
> 
> Hope you'll like it. Somehow.

Dan was really busy these days. He barely had time to eat. The ideas of new videos were coming to him all the time. He couldn’t have just let them get out of his head. He needed to do something with them. So he has started to writing the ideas in his long not used notebook. He was so busy he forgot about some really important stuff. He forgot about his roommate. How could he? He really didn’t know. It was unbelievable how he could forget to just talk to him about normal stuff. For God’s sake, Phil was his goddamn boyfriend! Well, he was, but how things are now? Dan didn’t know. He didn’t talk to him for two weeks. He was so busy and.. Okay, there’s no explanation for this, really. Let’s say, when Dan is working on his new videos he’s in his own world. And barely no one can ever get him off of it. 

Dan realized what he had done in really bad time. It was almost too late. He saw it in Phil’s eyes when he walk past him to his own bedroom. He saw this sad blue eyes, which were really disappointed. It hurts but Dan wasn’t able to think how he could fix it. He just have another great video idea. Fuck this youtuber’s life and this ideas. 

The next day, Dan decided not to think about his videos and don’t be a youtuber on this one day. He had to talk to Phil. He hoped his boyfriend won’t turn out as his ex. God, he really messed up. 

He got up at 10 am, took shower, got dressed and went to the kitchen. Their apartment was so quiet at the mornings, and today wasn’t any exception. Dan decided to make breakfast for Phil. He wanted so bad to Phil wasn’t that angry at him. Pancakes will help? It’s good that Dan wasn’t that bad at cooking. Instead their house would be on fire by only 2 seconds. 

Phil woke up by loud voice of the dishes and Dan’s swearing on them. This man will never learn not to swear. He got up quickly and rushed to the kitchen. Well, Dan is a good cook, but this noises were disturbing. He went quietly to the room and saw Dan in really comic situation. His boyfriend was making pancakes by all his heart. And body. And the kitchen. Everything was dirty by batter. And so was Dan. His still curly hair turned out to be white but he seemed not to see that. He was focused only on that one pancake which was meant to be heart-shaped. Phil couldn’t helped it, his heart started to beat faster and nice, warm feeling came to his chest. 

“Good morning.” He said in still sleepy voice. Dan instantaneously jumped makes more of pancakes’ ingredients fell out on the floor. 

“Jesus, Phil . You scared me.” He said, placing one of his still dirty hand on his chest. “You’re up too early. It was going to be a surprise.” Dan protested. 

“Sorry, I can always go back to sleep.” Phil laughed.

“ No, no. Just wait in the lounge, please.” He smiled at his boyfriend and came back to making this goddamn pancake.

Phil seemed to be in good mood. It’s good thing, Dan thought. Maybe he isn’t really angry?

After 20 minutes everything was done. Beautiful two heart-shaped pancakes was on the plate with some butter and strange chocolate decoration, which Dan tried his best to do right. He took the plate and black coffee and went to the lounge where Phil waited for him. He smiled when he saw his boyfriend with great- smelled breakfast. Dan put the food on the table and sat right next to Phil, waiting for him to say anything. He knew he should tell something first, but he didn’t.

“It’s really nice looking” Phil said smiling to Dan.

“I’m sorry, Phil” Dan said after a while. Phil ate most of his breakfast by now. “I didn’t mean not to talk to you at all. I was just.. in my own word, you know?” he said. “ Oh, it’s bullshit. How could I forget about my boyfriend. I’m so shitty person to live with. Sorry.”

“Dan, you’re not.” Phil said “You just.. are weird sometimes. Well, it wasn’t normal when you weren’t talking and was only in your room all day, but I understand. Somehow.” he smiled. 

“ I promise, I’ll never do this again. I’m really sorry.” Dan said looking in Phil’s eyes.

“Don’t promise. Did you forget youtubers never do what they are saying?” he laughed a little, which made Dan smiled a little, too. He was so shitty boyfriend. How Phil was still with him? He has a really huge heart. Or he must really love him.

“Sorry ” repeated Dan looking at his lap. He didn’t want to look at Phil now.

“Stop it!” Phil giggled “I’m not angry anymore, darling” he said and kissed Dan’s cheek. The boy only smiled a little.

“I love you, Phil” he said.

“I know” the boy replied with huge smile on his face. Then he looked on his plate. Oh, this is really delicious, he thought coming back to eating breakfast.


End file.
